Being With Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea and Ella spend their first Valentine's Day at the Grant Mansion with their new family. Read on!


**This is my official Valentine's Day story for y'all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Chelsea, Sasha, Ella, Bianca, Matthew, Crystal, and the song used in this story, nothing else.**

* * *

**Being With Family**

Chelsea and Ella glanced around the Mansion to see everyone getting ready for Valentine's Day. They spotted Whampire and Sasha in the Vladat's room enjoying a movie and cuddling each other close as they ate some chocolate as well and they saw Rachel and Rook in the living room, laughing over a movie on television while they ate some of conversational hearts that always made Valentine's Day a bit better. They went in and Rachel spotted them.

"Hey, girls," she said with a smile. "Come join us."

Chelsea sat beside Rachel as the older woman put her arm around her, making the teenager snuggle into the affectionate hug while Ella sat beside Rook and snuggled into his side as he placed an arm around her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. The four just sat there eating the candy hearts and watching the movie for a bit until Chelsea gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing," she said, but she snuggled more into Rachel's side, giving the owner of the Grant Mansion a hint that she was unhappy. Rook, who had noticed, quickly checked and saw the movie was over and so turned the television off and turned to face Chelsea.

"Something's wrong, because you're sad," he said gently. "What's bothering you?"

Chelsea sighed again as she felt Rachel give her a comforting hug. "I guess it's because this is all different for me," said the fourteen year old.

"Like you're wondering if you deserve it or belong?" asked Ella. "I've been feeling like that too."

Rachel and Rook looked at each other and they suddenly realized it at the same time. "You girls have never spent a Valentine's Day with a family who cares," said Rachel. "Is that what's bothering you?"

The girls were silent, but from their sad sighs, the other two knew they had hit the nail on the head. Rachel gently moved Chelsea to sit in her lap and Rook did the same for Ella so that they could talk to them.

"You girls have us now," said Rook comfortingly. "You never have to question whether you deserve it, because you definitely do."

"But we feel…uh," Ella couldn't think of the word.

"Unsure?" Rachel asked gently.

Both girls nodded. "Yeah," said Chelsea. "I guess after being pretty much alone for so long and then to be in a family that does all the things that we've seen in movies, it's a little…um…,"

"Intimidating?" asked Rook with an understanding smile. "I know how you girls feel. I felt like that when I first came to Earth to join the Plumber's after graduating the academy. Even though I had read up on Earth's life forms, I still felt a bit intimidated about several things. Magister Tennyson helped me out with them and then when I met Rachel," he paused for a minute to smile lovingly at the blonde-haired girl he gave his heart to, who smiled back at him before he continued. "She helped me out as well."

Ella looked at Rook. "You? Intimidated? No way, Uncle Rook. You're pulling our legs," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Am I?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice as he tickled behind Ella's knees, making her giggle for a bit before he stopped and then gently tugged her ponytail in affection.

"I remember feeling a bit intimidated when I first met your uncle, especially when I rammed into him and we fell down," said Rachel.

"Really?" asked Chelsea.

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, I hit a patch of wet floor in my mad run and Rook and I tumbled to the floor. I was both embarrassed and intimidated because I had run into a Plumber, but Rook came after me to make sure I was okay," she said.

Both young girls giggled. "How did you overcome your intimidation, Aunt Rachel?" asked Ella.

"Yeah, tell us how, Aunt Rachel, please?" said Chelsea.

The older woman laughed. "That was thanks to Rook when he and I stepped back into the hall and the other rookies were there and began teasing us even though Magister Tennyson had talked to them. Rook got aggressive and announced to the entire Plumber Headquarters that no one was to bother me again because I was his girlfriend. It surprised me so much that I almost bolted down the hall, but then stood beside Rook and backed up what he said," she said.

"It wasn't too long after we officially agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend," said Rook. "And then I asked your aunt to marry me and she said yes."

Both Ella and Chelsea giggled. "So, you and Aunt Rachel needed each other to get over being intimidated, Uncle Rook?" asked Chelsea.

Both looked at each other. "That's one way of putting it," said Rachel. "And because you both now have a real family, you can probably get over your fears too and learn to have fun."

Rook took his cue from Rachel and they both tickled the young girls playfully, making them laugh cutely for a bit until all four came together in a group hug.

"You know, didn't you say you had a song about a situation like this, my love?" asked the Revonnahgander.

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "I do, actually," she said and after a moment of softly humming, she began to sing the gentle-beat song.

_A heart once so dark,_

_A heart so scared,_

_Not knowing who to trust,_

_Thinking there was no one who cared_

The lyrics hit the younger girls a bit hard as they realized their aunt was talking about their pasts. A few tears slipped down their faces before Chelsea felt Rachel gently lift up her chin, gently wiping away her tears. Rook was doing the same for Ella as he harmonized with Rachel as she began singing softly again.

_Tears running down from your sad eyes,_

_Seeing other families and the boys and girls,_

_Feeling their happiness hurt your broken heart,_

_Is there a place for you in this world?_

The couple pulled the girls into another hug, letting them draw comfort from them as their aunt continued singing.

_Then one day you find a home,_

_Two parents to show you love,_

_Along with a big family around,_

_Helping you dark, broken heart rise above_

The girls snuggled into the warm hugs, remembering when they first arrived to the Mansion and their new parents had adopted them, giving them a home and caring for them.

_Time goes on and soon you see,_

_Your family growing larger every day,_

_Who would have known that this would happen,_

_Like the sun shines its rays?_

_What made this to come forth,_

_To put that smile back on your face?_

_It doesn't take much to see,_

_What love and family can do in their place._

Both Chelsea and Ella looked up to see their aunt and uncle smiling as they continued with the song, their voices harmonizing perfectly.

_Now nothing can take it away,_

_Nothing can keep you sad for long,_

_Because we all care for you,_

_As shown in this family's song._

Water Hazard and Bianca, who held Matthew in her arms, along with Clockwork and Crystal had gathered when they had first heard Rachel and Rook singing and now stood gathered around, their voices slowly coming together to harmonize beautifully as they sang the last verse altogether.

_Oh, nothing can keep you sad for long,_

_Because we all care for you,_

_As shown in this family's song._

Rachel hummed softly before finishing the song solo as she smiled at her nieces.

_As shown in this family's song._

Smiling, Bianca stepped forward. "Being with family is the best thing, especially when holidays like Valentine's Day comes, because we all show how much we care about our families," she said.

"Well said, my love," said Water Hazard with a smile.

"Valentine's Day reminds me that I made the right choice to come here," said Crystal. "Because my Valentine was waiting for me."

Clockwork chuckled a bit as his face turned a slight shade of red. "And this Valentine was waiting for you," he said, quickly spinning Crystal around into a dancing dip, which made her laugh in happiness as everyone else laughed too.

Chelsea and Ella looked at each other and nodded, realizing what their family had said was true and would always be true.

Because one of the most important tradition of any holiday, besides the gifts, is to be with your family on that special day.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
